legacy_xtremefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Tatsuya
Yuri Tatsuya was one of the protagonists in the Starlight crossroads. Even when misfortune strikes him he does not brood over it and presses on. Profile Yuri is a 24 year old human male, who's known nothing but combat. Being born from a nomad warrior and scholar-ed spell caster he is adapt in pushing his material prowess and has hidden potential in the arcane arts. He has trained with both the Federation Knights and the Crimson Knights during his youth for a short time and has incorporated his own sword style blending the two forms together. Personality Yuri pretends that he doesn't care about bigger things but has a weak heart for the little guys. He may even seem some what childish poking fun at people close to him. He has a strong sense of camaraderie and is more then willing to get into harms way to protect his allies. He detests cowards and those who have powers over others and flex that authority needlessly. He however does know when to quit when the odds his allies favor and will try to get them to safety before himself. "I'm going to enjoy this.." - Yuri's final words to Yilan. Abilities and Powers Passive Traits Knightly Training: Training under the Crimson and Federation Knights, Yuri has a grasp on how to use all types of material weapons. Chosen by Halo: Being brought back to life by the Eldritch God Halo, Yuri now gains a +2 to all physical feats. Suijins' Tears: Being blessed by the Kami of Water whenever activates his water rune he can be passively healed. Active Spells Water: Casts a sphere of water at a target. Lightning: Sends a bolt of Lightning with a chance to stun. Fire: Send a fireball at your target. Lightning Blade: During Lightning Rune Yuri can enchant his blade with lightning. Last till the end of the fight. Rift Walk: Yuri can open a portal to the void. This takes a turn, upon his return getting a +3 surprise attack on his target. Story Early life and the Crimson Knights Yuri spent most of his time helping his father train and do odd jobs around his village, he became proficient with swords and axes. When he hit 18 Yuri's fathers friend Arthur of the Crimson Knights visted the small village and asked if he could take Yuri and train him. This did not last long when Arthur was killed by his co-leader Gaberial, one of the knights named Taranis hid the boy away and told him that it would be best if he returned home. The Federation and the Lone Petal Instead of going home Yuri ended up going to the Federation and joining the Order of the Knight, there he met Yuki Lunalily a fellow cadet becoming a knight. The two got along and formed a strong unit with other new knights. On their first real mission their captains leadership ended up getting everyone killed but Yuri, with Yukis dying breath she wished that the male would survive. Stricken with grief Yuri would instead try to do an assisted suicide by attacking the bandits who took his friends from him. After failing to die he ended up to take up the promise was given and left the knights to become a sell sword, years passed and he found a young girl who seemed to be far away from home, her name was Sakura Shiroyama. The two got along and he promised to bring her home, however the village they were in was attacked and ultimately captured Sakura and killing Yuri in the process. However Yuri subconsciously found himself in what is called the Void and was given a second chance at life by the creature known as Halo. He woke up the next day and was found by Sakura's older sister Keiko. Starlight Crossroads Yuri would join Keiko Shiroyama and Lethe Steathes across the region of Kōgoishi and heading towards the region of Aibek. Along the way he would make deals with the Kami, the god like beings that Keiko and her family worship to assist them in saving Sakura as well. At one point he is given a holy relic the Kusanagi blade from the Kami of Revel, Susano. The group would make it to Raven's Talon and help forge an alliance with the local clans of the forest. After a brief dispute all parties would go after the Necromancer named Yilan the same monster who had kidnapped Sakura. Keiko and Yuri end up sneaking ahead of the group and enter the Lunar Ruins. They are greeted by their past, Yilan had brought back Yuki and began a long cat and mouse chase with Yuri which lead up her coming back to her sense. The two would fight Yilan but the necromancer would kill Yuki and provoke the summoning Tsukuyomi, in a losing battle Yuri would now have to fight a god. But with the help of his allies they were able to defeat the false god however not before Yuri accidentally forced everyone into the void. Giving them an opening to leave Yuri would take on Yilan thanks to the former being possessed by Halo. When the battle was over the Eldritch gave Yuri a choice which he picked to return to the world he knew. Appearances Starlight Crossroads Beyond the Starlight(Cameo)